Blood is Thicker Than Water
by LittleLiarLovesEmily
Summary: " You cried because you knew we were related. It hit you, how totally screwed up it was, What We Did." My stomach is in my throat. I can't breathe. Charlotte looks as if I've just shot her in the heart. With a crack in her voice, she replies. "No! I cried because I was in love with the one person I could never have." Blood is Thicker Than Water. My twist on 6X10. One-Shot.
** Blood is Thicker Than Water**

 **Alison's P.O.V.**

I'm standing in front of an unmasked figure. A person I know, but don't know at all.

Charlotte. Cece. A. The anonymous tormenter who put the girls through hell for years, unraveling each of them, one chilling text message at a time. She took the job from Mona after they thought the game was over; She locked them in that hell hole and treated them as her prisoners for three months. And even worse, she's _my_ blood relative. Pacing the room, I try to get a handle on this unthinkable reality.

"I love all of my dolls." She declares, snapping me out of my whirlwind of thoughts.

I cringe at the sound of her voice. I think I'm going to be sick. This is not happening. It can't be her, it just can't—not after what went down that summer in Cape May.

* * *

 **Flashback-**

" _Ali, this place is almost completely deserted. Who's gonna find out?" Jason called to his sister, while standing on the cluster of rocks that overlooked the secluded lake._

" _Oh, I don't know, here's an idea: our parents notice that we're not sleeping in our grandmother's guesthouse across from them, they get worried and call the cops; And where are we? Skinny Dipping in a lake, four miles away. Hope you're ready for a night in jail."_

 _He waved her words away. "Seriously? They won't even know we're gone. I bet they're in bed right now, watching Jay Leno. Nobody randomly checks in on their teenagers at 11:45 pm—especially our parents."_

 _Alison shifted her weight. "Whatever. The last thing I want to see is you swimming around in the nude at midnight with a beer in your hand and that idiotic smirk on your face." The young blonde gave him a disgusted look._

 _Silent until then, Cece grinned widely at the notion, stepping into place beside Jason._

" _He's not that bad. I wouldn't drag myself all the way out here for just anyone." She defended, leaning closer to her boyfriend._

 _With that, an expression that said 'get a room' crossed Alison's features. The college-aged girl playfully nudged her friend._

" _Come on Ali, weren't you the one who told me that this was going to be the best summer ever? Take a risk; you never know what you might discover about yourself."_

 _As Cece uttered those last words, Ali noticed something in her tone that she couldn't quite place—as though the girl standing next to her knew some deep secret about Alison that Alison had yet to learn about herself. The teen ignored the premonition. Overanalyzing was Spencer's baggage, she wouldn't get sucked into it._

 _Just then, Jason spoke up. "I'm going to see if I can find us a room at that cabin up the road." He lowered his voice. "I don't think we'll want to make the trek back to the guesthouse after Skinny Dipping tonight." The boy proclaimed, before hugging Cece._

 _As he started off, his sister yelled from behind. "There's no way I'm sharing a bed with you."_

 _He chuckled sarcastically. "I wasn't planning on it, princess."_

* * *

 _As Ali and her friend stripped down by the lake, the younger girl caught herself staring more than once. Cece smirked. "Like what you see?" A nervous but bold reply came quickly. "Who wouldn't?"_

* * *

 _This actually felt pretty freeing after all. For once, her brother was right, but she would never tell him that._

 _Maybe it was the full moon, or perhaps it was the fact that her body was completely bare beneath the water, but for some reason, Ali found Cece absolutely stunning. Her perfect lips. Those full, plump boobs. Even the graceful way she swam._

 _Cece must've noticed the not-so-subtle gazes at some point, because she pulled Ali into her, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck. Before either of them could comprehend what was happening, their lips collided. It was amazing for both girls, but when they finally pulled apart, neither spoke a word._

* * *

 _Later, Jason came back and announced that he'd booked a room with two beds; one for him and his girlfriend, and one for Ali._

 _It was well after Three a.m. when they finally shrugged back into their clothes and settled into the small Cabin._

 _Jason was in a rock solid slumber by the time Cece got up and crawled into Ali's bed. In a whisper, they talked about anything and everything, until the two finally felt content just holding hands and cuddling._

 _Alison didn't know what being attracted to this girl made her, but she realized she didn't care._

 _For an entire two weeks, the clan snuck out to the lake, slept in the cabin, and snuck back in by Ten a.m. The final Saturday of this ritual was three days before their Cape May trip would be over. That night, the air held a different mood. When Cece lied down next to Ali, the two mutually decided to do something that could never be undone._

 _It was a beautiful night for the high schooler, and she felt truly in love with this Goddess above her_.

 _The one thing Alison DiLaurentis will never forget, however, is the sound of soft sobs that came from Cece's throat hours later as she sat by the window, sure the other had been sleeping._

 _But she hadn't._

* * *

 **End Of Flashback**

" You cried because you knew we were related. It hit you, how totally screwed up it was, What We Did."

My stomach is in my throat. I can't breathe.

Charlotte looks as if I've just shot her in the heart. With a crack in her voice, she replies. "No! I cried because I was in love with the one person I could never have. I was so deeply in love with you."

My sister gathers her thoughts. "When you disappeared, those bitches were happy that you were dead." I can see her growing more agitated by the second. "Ughh, I wanted to wring their necks, Ali. But I didn't, because to have them feel the same torture and utter helplessness that I was burdened with that summer, was a much better decision."

* * *

 **That was my 6x10 twist, guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated my other two stories in ages. I sadly don't know if I will. People who can continue stories at upwards of 20 chapters have my respect, I'm just stuck, I really don't know if I can come up with anything else. I'm sorry. Anyway, please REVIEW this, (I read every single one) and if you want, PM me with Ideas for my Shayley/Buttahbenzo Story. I may try continue if you give me a push. :)**

 **~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


End file.
